


Welcome To The New Age

by Priestessofshadows



Category: D.Gray-man, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Adorable Midoriya Izuku, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Mineta Minoru Doesn't Exist, And a Martyr Complex, BAMF Leenale, BAMF everyone from DGM, Bakugou Katsuki Being an Asshole, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Being her is hard, Being him is suffering and it isn't fair, Blood and Violence, Bullying, But not as hard as it is to be Allen Walker, Canon-Typical Violence, Demisexual Todoroki, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Even Cross, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Forgiveness, Gen, Grief/Mourning, He deserves a break, He gets a reality check early on, He gets the help and support he needed, Hitoshi gets friends and support, Honestly so does she, Hurt/Comfort, Leenale just wants her loved ones to be happy, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Multi, Orphans, Pansexual Midoriya Izuku, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Parental Generals, Parental Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Past Child Abuse, Past Child Enslavement, Past Domestic Violence, Past human experiments, Polyamory, Poor baby still has identity issues, Post-Holy War, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Rebirth, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, She also wants her girlfriend and boyfriend to be safe and happy, She is so done with the world's shit, Since some mellowed out a bit, Some may be slightly OOC, Sunny gets suckered into becoming a hero, Sunny is just glad that it isn't him accidentaly becoming a hero, Sunny takes Mineta's spot, Temporary Character Death, The Black Order sucked, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor Being An Asshole, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting, bamf allen, friendship fluff, past betrayal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 11:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15556734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priestessofshadows/pseuds/Priestessofshadows
Summary: Sunny was a holy warrior in her previous life, one that she remembers with such clarity, that she considers it to be borderline cruel. Now, she is just an orphan child from America, taken in by someone from her past life.In her previous life, she was born into an age of darkness and war. In her current one, she was born into an age of superpowers and peace.While both of her lives couldn't be more different, the one thing they both have in common is that she somehow manages to stumbled upon trouble, and her life is nothing short of complicated.





	Welcome To The New Age

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunny dies, but wakes up to find out she's been reborn. Understandably, she freaks the fuck out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Graphic Character death (Temporary), blood, guilt, and non-graphic child birth.

Darkness is all she sees, surrounding and enveloping her like a blanket. She tries to move, but each time she does their sluggish and slow. Like she's submerged in water, and each move is fighting against it.

_'where...am...I...?'_

She thinks to herself. She tries to speak, but each time the words simply wouldn't come out. She also realizes that she can't breath, but she seems to be doing find so she doesn't freak out as much as she should. She tries to remember, her mind a mess of scattered memories she couldn't piece together. 

She doesn't know how much time had passed in the dark void, but eventually things start coming together piece by piece.

_The metallic taste of blood fills her mouth, bruises and cuts littered her battered body. Exhaustion weighed heavily in her limbs, her entire body really. She coughs, and her own blood comes out._

That's right, her name is Sunshine. She likes to be called sunny for short, and would insist and bitch until everyone complied. Her hair was a golden blonde, her eyes a rich brown. She was American, her skin healthily tanned.

_She doesn't have enough time, she feels it deep in her bones. The end to it all was coming fast, and it would arrive soon. She knows with each passing second, that she was about to die._

She was a soldier of war, a holy warrior chosen by God to bear innocence, _his_ power. A parasitic type, embedded in the middle of her chest. 'Heaven's Light', she recalls it being called. And she...she...

_There is a burning deep within her chest, painful and throbbing. She calls out to her innocence, and flies to the skies with wings made of light._

The darkness around her vibrates, then there's a 'POP' and she can move. There's a sudden light, and panic and fear settle in as her body starts moving towards it.

_She is high in the sky, surrounded by millions upon millions of Akuma. She reaches deep withing herself and grasps all of the innocence powers, then she releases it. Her chest splits open, blood spills out of her eyes, mouth, nose, and ears, and the crystal in her chest breaks. All the while, apologies spill from her mouth._

She remembers, and that only intensifies her fear and panic as she gets closer to the light.

' _I'm sorry Allen, I left you alone to fight. I'm sorry Lenalee, I couldn't save you. I'm sorry everyone, for being unable to save you all. I'm sorry, so sorry.'_

_She's surrounded by light, and there is nothing but silence. Then she, Sunshine a girl of just 17, breaths her last breath in this world._

She finally reaches the light, and passes throught it. As she's  blinded by it, she finds herself finally able to breath.

Then she screams, with grief and horror and  _pain_ weighing heavily on her. With just a single thought, repeating itself over and over again, as memories of war and hardships replay in her mind.

_'I'm sorry...'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For clarification, Sunny is my OC.


End file.
